


Why We Tell The Story

by Page516



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Once on this Island - Flaherty/Ahrens
Genre: F/M, M/M, a white girl tries to tell a story without being horribly wrong about a culture, just go with it shh, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Page516/pseuds/Page516
Summary: Hamilton begged the gods to give him a chance at a life beyond his poor village.Be careful what you wish for......





	1. We Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Asaka, grow me a garden
> 
>  
> 
> Please Agwe, don't flood my garden
> 
>  
> 
> Erzulie, who will my love be?
> 
>  
> 
> Papa Ge, don't come around me

    "There is an island" The old woman began. "Where the river runs deep. Where the seas sparkling in the sun earns it the name  _'Jewel of the Antilles'_. An island where the poorest of peasants live and the wealthiest of grand homme play. And on this island, we tell this story"

 

   Philip giggled and leaned forward into his grandmother's embrace. Every day, his grandmother would sit him down and tell him a story as Philip's grandfather worked in their garden.

 

"Grandmother?"

 

"Yes, child?"

 

"What is this story about?"

 

The grandmother smiled.

 

"The story of Alexander, the littlest ti moune".

 

~

 

Long ago, there were four gods:

 

Asaka, mother of earth and all living things.

 

Agwe, god of the sea.

 

Erzulie, goddess of love.

 

And Papa Ge, sly god of death.

 

 Once upon a time, they had all been humans; Three sisters and a calm boy. They were named Peggy, Aaron, Eliza, and Angelica. Yet now, they were gods that watched over the people of the antilles. Sometimes though, they would forget their past humanity and become cruel.

 

One night, a horrible hurricane struck the island. Many peasants and grand hommes drowned. All that night, however, a poor elderly couple hugged each other tightly in their shack and listened to the voice of a child scream for its mother.

 

As the storm subsided in the morning light, the couple, two humble peasants named George and Martha Washington walked cautiously down the road. Toppled trees and broken shacks littered the tropical land. But as they walked, they heard choked sobs come from nearby. They looked up and saw a little boy with cocoa skin and almond eyes clinging to the branches of a tree.

 

"George" Martha breathed in horror.

 

"Leave him, Martha" George warned. "Agwe probably meant for the child to drown"

 

"If Agwe had meant for the child to drown, then they would be dead" Martha objected.

 

" We are too old for children!" George exclaimed.

 

"And we have no food" Martha sighed sadly.

 

Yet the two looked at each other and nodded in silent agreement. Slowly, they made their way towards the tree. The child watched them with mingled wariness and curiosity. Suddenly, George reached up and grabbed the child from the tree.

 

"NO!!!!!" The boy shrieked. The elderly couple smiled at each other.

 

"So they can speak, after all!" George laughed.

 

Together, they held the child and brought him home.


	2. One Small Boy Waiting For Life To Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey, i was going to abandon this fic but then a bunch of people started reading it, so here y'all go. You saved it.
> 
> writing is hard
> 
> one time my super great uncle tried to kill washington but then he was found out and then executed
> 
> so he's like the first ever convicted terrorist in american history
> 
> and apparently he and hamilton HATED eachother
> 
> i think about that every time i read a hamilton smut fic
> 
> lmao

  And so the two elderly peasants, George and Martha, adopted the boy. They named him three things: The first was his original name, learnt through the village whispers. Alexander Hamilton. The second was his given middle name by George and Martha: Desiree Dieu-Donne, meaning "Of God Given Desire". And the third was Alex's nickname, a name that he responded to more even than his actual name: Ti Moune.

 

"What does Ti Moune mean, Mama?" Ti Moune asked Martha as she puttered around the small kitchen in the hut. Martha laughed and turned around, hugging the little boy who was hanging onto her apron strings.

 

"It means little orphan. You are our sweet little orphan, Alex. We found you and now you are forever in our care"

 

"Why?" Ti Moune asked, big brown eyes filled with confusion.

 

"Because the gods willed it!" George gruffed from the floor of the hut where he was mending a fishing net.

 

"Why?"

 

"Perhaps they saved you for something special" Martha smiled.

 

"What is it!" Ti Moune squealed, jumping around excitedly on the dirt floor.

 

"Oh Ti Moune" Martha huffed happily. "If we knew why the gods do the things they do, we would be gods ourselves"

 

"One day I will ask them, Mama" Alex declared as he quickly planted a kiss on his Mother's cheek and ran outside to play.

 

                                                                                                               ~

And so, sweet as a eucalyptus and terrible as the tempest that brought him to the Washington's doorstep, Alex, the Ti Moune of the Antilles, fell and ran and sang and danced his way into becoming a beautiful young man. His hair cascaded down his shoulders, and he wore only his favourite outfit: a bright red dress that floated around him like the sea.

 

One day, Alex was walking down the road in his village with his two best friends, Hercules and Lafayette when a car quickly honked at her and sped past. "A stranger in white! In a  _car_!" Alex squealed happily.

 

"So?" Hercules asked laughing.

 

"So?!" Alex gasped. "They have all of the freedom in the world, Hercules!" Alex explained as he danced and twirled down the road in his bare feet. "How it must  _feel_ to go racing wherever you please! Flying as free as a bird with its tail in the breeze!"

 

"Mon Ami" Lafayette sighed. "Do You want to live like a grande homme?"

 

"No!" Alex pouted. "But even the fish in the sea must be longing to fly, Laf! My life belongs there, in a car! Going to places before me where no one has been!"

 

"With that boy?" Hercules added slyly. Alex blushed. Both Hercules and Lafayette knew that Alex took that route every day so he could catch a glimpse of the stranger in white racing by, a boy with long curly hair and freckles that rivalled the constellations.

 

Alex huffed, frustrated. "The Gods will hear my prayer" He proclaimed. "I'm waiting here for my life to begin, guys! They  _had_ to have saved me from that tree for a reason!"

 

Both Hercules and Lafayette shook their heads and smiled at Alex. 

 

"Whatever you say, mon ami" Lafayette laughed.

 

Together, the three padded their way back from the village with the groceries to Alex's family's little hut, unaware of the four sets of godly eyes that watched them from the shadows.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm Jenna/ burricane on Tumblr! I LOVE OOTI and also Hamilton, so I thought that I would combine them in a fic! 
> 
>  
> 
> Here's the thing though: I AM A WHITE ASSHOLE. I know NOTHING about Haitian culture and am getting most of this information from both the musical and Wikipedia. If you are knowledgeable in Haitian culture and notice that I got something wrong, tell me and I will fix it immediately. I am not trying to be offensive, I just love these two stories.
> 
> Anyways, I don't own this story and all rights go to the creators. Enjoy!


End file.
